


he takes to the sky (with burning wings)

by greenivy



Series: Burning Blue [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, graphic descriptions of wounds sorta, i mean the ocs will die but, if you have triggers please please read the notes, im abusing the tags sorry, the revised version of burning blue, welcome one and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenivy/pseuds/greenivy
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is a prodigy. However, he was born with an abnormally small amount of chakra, making his ascent to greatness an impossible dream. So he decides to do what almost anyone would've done. He hides it.When he is captured by Hidden Mist ninja and forced to become a jinchuuriki, the impossible is within reach. If only he stopped passing out from surpassing his chakra limit.Rewrite of Burning Blue. AKA the jinchuuriki! Kakashi au that no one asked for but everyone wanted.





	he takes to the sky (with burning wings)

**Author's Note:**

> There are slightly graphic descriptions of wounds, please be careful if you choose to read! There are also brief description restraints, so if that is harmful to you, skip over the first Point of View change, and head to the third. Thank you for reading!

"Hey, Obito." Obito opened his eyes and sat up on the makeshift bed he had been lying on. Zetsu is standing next to his cot, usual blank stare in place on his features.

"What happened?" He asks, confusion clearly showing on his face.

"The Bakakashi you always talk about in your sleep is in trouble. He got captured by Kirigakure shinobi." Zetsu says, clearly enjoying Obito's shock and panic at the revelation.

"Take me there!" Obito manages to get out over the lump in his throat. He was almost certain Madara would hear his heartbeat across the cave and wake up. Zetsu leads the way to the boulder that blocked the path to the woods outside the cave. He breaks through it easily and motions for Obito to follow him. They start off through the trees as quickly as they could go.

 _You'd better be okay, Bakakashi._  He thinks as he pushes off the next tree even harder.

\--------------------

Kakashi struggles wildly, trying to break free from the iron grip that holds him down. After a minute -maybe five, it was hard to tell- the hands were replaced with an earth jutsu. There was movement among the shinobi and he could hear the lapping of water against a rocky shore. The stone beneath his back bit into his skin, sharp and unforgiving.

It wasn't a good spot to stop on a mission, Kakashi notes dazedly.

 _That's what this was before,_  he remembers, _a mission. A simple B rank mission._

Then the water was crashing violently against the shore, and he could see a blue glow from one of the Kiri nin's hands that were held towards the water, fingers splayed and commanding, and suddenly he couldn't _breathe_.

He twists his head even farther in an attempt to see what the Kirigakure shinobi are trying to do, and almost wishes he hadn't. He now knows why he is here.

The head of a tailed beast was just above the surface of the water, red irises rimmed with gold glaring at the shinobi.

"Jozuno, keep it above the water." Kakashi barely registered what the shinobi behind him was saying through the haze.

"Water Style! Four Mist Dragons Sealing Jutsu! Then there was pain, like a thousand needles stabbing him, cutting through flesh all the to way to his bones. Another wave of pain shot through him, ripping a scream from him before his vision cut to black.

\------------------

Rin doesn't know why he was taken. Were they trying to interrogate him for information? Use him as a bargaining chip? Simply to get rid of one of the Leaf's powerful assets?

One thing is for sure, however. _I will not lose another friend again!_

She chants it like a mantra, as if repeating it endlessly will make sure that the outcome will be in her favour.

\------------------

 _"Move -_ uickly _... We don't -ow much time -ave... Set that -_ wo _weeks, -day before -seal. Don't make that -_ ose _.... -Zuno take that-."_

Kakashi moves in and out of consciousness. Pain races through his limbs, making his head spin while he tries to reorient himself. He opens his eyes slowly. The first thing he registers is the cold wetness of the dark. _Am I in a cave?_ He thinks, dizzy and head pounding.

He winces from the pain when he tries to move himself to a more upright position from where he'd been slumped. His shoulder feels like it's being melted off with a lava jutsu.

He tries to move his arms and finds them tied together with ropes behind his back. He snaps into focus. Right, he'd been captured. _I must've hit my head somewhere._ Maybe that was why he couldn't think clearly before.

He starts to assess his situation. From what he'd seen before, there was probably at least five shinobi outside of the cave he was in. He checks his chakra reserves. Not much left, as he had thought. That, at least, was unsurprising, considering that he'd never had a ton of chakra, and even less after his sharingan took more.

 ** _Obito's_** _sharingan_. He remembers with a pang of guilt and sadness. He shakes it off. _I have to get out of here alive!_

_Not enough for Chidori, which would be the most useful in this situation. A few simple jutsus, but not enough to get me far enough away from the Hidden Mist shinobi. Taking into account my physical state, things aren't looking good for a simple run for it._

What he estimates to be a half hour later, he heard soft footsteps at the entrance of his prison. A figure enters, soft padding feet telling him they are not a Kirigakure shinobi. As the noise draws nearer, the familiar features of Rin come into view. His eyes widen, if only for a second.

She starts working on getting the fraying material on his wrists loosened.

"Why would you come?" Kakashi hisses. "You're injured!"

"And you're trapped in a cave, barely able to stay conscious! And, -hey! Stay with me!" Rin spots Kakashi's eyes closing as she takes out a kunai to cut the ropes. "I'm going to get you out of here!"

Kakashi shoots to his feet as soon as the ropes are undone. He stumbles against the wall as his muscles object vehemently at the sudden movement.

"I left a clone to fight them, so we should have a bit longer," Rin whispers, helping Kakashi walk despite his protests. They stumble out of the cave to see Rin's clone drawing the Hidden Mist shinobi away.

"Now!" Rin says, a determined look on her face that Kakashi can't argue with. They jump into the lowest branch they can find, bolting through the trees towards Konoha's borders. Kakashi figures they're running out of time. Clones don't usually last long in combat, and Rin is more skilled in the medical ninjutsu in the first place.

Fog hangs thick in the trees, making the temperature drop, and the trees in front of them distant shadows. _They've caught up with us._ Kakashi realizes, eyes narrowing. A shuriken lodges itself in the tree right next to his eye, narrowly missing. A small cut appears on his cheek. A trail of blood trickles down.

 _That was too close for any chance of it being guesswork._ Kakashi observes, eyes flitting around, his sharingan searching for any sign of the pursuers.

He catches sight of one of the Kiri nin, and then he's **falling.**

He hits the ground hard, stumbling when he tries to regains his balance. He twists around to look for Rin, and a Hidden Mist shinobi is there immediately with a broadsword baring down towards his skull. He blocks with a kunai, and it's knocked out of his grasp from the force.

He reaches back for his pouch of tools but comes out empty. _Damnit, they've taken everything except for that concealed kunai._

The sword swings down again, and he dodges it narrowly. He jumps backwards as they swing again, mumbling curses under their breath.

He glances around, searching for Rin for just a second. He spots her. Her mouth is open and she's screaming something, perhaps a warning that comes too late. The broadsword cuts through cloth and skin, a gaping hole in his chest that's **dripping red and-**

 _Did he feel this during his final moments? A stabbing, fierce pain that consumes everything?_  There's someone screaming, he thinks it might be Rin. She's next to him, though, telling him to stay still and hold on through her tears. _Oh. It's me._

The last thing he knows is that he has something he's supposed to do.

 _I'm sorry._  
\---------------------------------------  
Obito. That was the name of the Uchiha who didn't act like one. He showed up late for missions, was the clumsiest ninja she knew, and didn't have the sharingan. She didn't really care about that.

How could she, when he'd saved Kakashi? Obito had been the spark to ignite those flames. Kakashi hid in the shadows of his past with a feigned confidence, clinging to the rules as if it would save him from the cruel reality of the life of a shinobi. She had supposed maybe compared to what happened to his father, it might.

Obito didn't. He was the light, forcing Kakashi out of the dark. Then the Kannabi Bridge mission came. He'd said **something**  to the son of the White Fang, and it had dispelled the clouds that clung to the silver-haired ninja.

And as quickly as he'd turned Kakashi's world onto its side, he was gone. Crushed under boulders, a smile on his lips.

Obito had lit the embers. He'd trusted that they'd fan that tiny flare.

She could only watch now, as the forest around them flickered. _An illusion?_ She thought in disbelief. _On this large of a scale?_ She hears a thump behind her and realizes that Kakashi had fallen, being farther to the right than her and must have jumped onto one of the trees created by the illusion.

One Kiri nin burst out of the trees, swinging his sword, and Kakashi barely blocks the strike in time. He loses his kunai from the force behind the blade and began to evade the swings instead, out of weapons. He glances over at her as the Kiri nin swung again, and her warning fades on her lips as she runs towards him.

She sees the blade cut through cloth, and she can only stand at the side, helpless, as blood pours from the wound. She sees him stumble, then fall, his eyes falling out of focus.

**"Kakashi!"**

She speaks to him quickly, begging him to stay awake, telling him she'll help him, just to hang on, as blood soaks his clothes.

"Knock her out and retreat." A rough voice came from somewhere in front of her, and before she'd processed the words, there was a sharp jab to her head, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I was really tired when I edited this, so sorry for any mistakes. See you in the next work!


End file.
